


Blind

by ProwlingThunder



Series: The Everlasting List of Shenanigans [37]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Blindness, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 08:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1544642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/ProwlingThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt!Fill.</p><p>He is blind, and he does not regret it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind

Shiryuu is not the sort of person to regret his own actions unless there is something to regret. So while he regrets that he is blind, he does not regret why.

 

He would have regretted it had he failed his task, and he almost regrets the action that caused it because try as she might, and as patient as she is, Shunrei cannot wholly comprehend it- but the reason makes him proud.

 

He had saved lives. Seiya, Shun, the three, intently confusing, Steel Saints.

 

If he hadn't of been fighting for their lives as much as his own, he cannot say for certain that he would have lasted long enough to do it.

 

Master Roshi had never blamed him.

 

But then, you didn't live to be old, wrinkled and purple without being understanding of something, either.


End file.
